Alvin's Release, Brittany's Obsession
by nyquist34
Summary: LEMONS OF ALVIN AND BRITTANY / NOW FOLLOWING A STORY LINE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Scent"

(CGI chipmunks)

Alvin was playing his PS3 and eating cheese balls, normal Friday night behavior for this particular chipmunk, but his brain was elsewhere. He was entering his sexual prime and wanted Brittany VERY badly. He was ignoring the raging boner he had from thinking about her until now. "Ugh, can't this stupid thing not be like this!" not wanting to hint out he was talking about his penis. He then realized Brittany was the only one in the house with him. He then began to smell something, he immediately started drooling and his erection started madly throbbing and somehow got even bigger than it was. "oooooooooh…." He murmured as he followed the scent. He was dripping pre cum and needed sexual relief. He wasn't even controlling himself, it was all instinct. The scent became stronger as he neared the bathroom. "Ohhhh Ohhhhhhh!" he heard Brittany moaning, "Oh my god." Alvin said as he was more turned on then ever. He then leaped up and pulled down on the handle to open the door. "What the fuck!" Brittany yelled as she saw the door open and Alvin standing there as if he was in a trance. "Oh my, you're so hot…" Alvin said. "What are you doing Alvin, close the door and go the fuck away." "Shut up Brittany," Alvin said playfully "I know you are in heat, I smell you." he said, while standing on all fours, like a chipmunk does when it leaps or runs. "Well I don't want to have sex with y-, oh wow." she said, Alvin had his cock in his hand. He had a very large penis, well above the average for a chipmunk. *"Like what you see?" He said while smiling, he was very proud of his cock. "Yes, it is incredible, so big…." "What did you expect from me, a small dick, I am Alvin for crying out loud?" Alvin questioned "No, I just didn't think it would be THIS big, I mean, is that even going to fit in my mouth?" Brittany responded. Alvin smiled, now knowing he was going to at least get his dick sucked. Brittany slowly walked up to Alvin, with her eyes fixated on him as he removed his red sweater. She then got down on her and began to suck on his huge penis, "Oh yes, keep going." She continued to suck him off while he rubbed her head with his paw. It was only now that Brittany began to notice how attractive Alvin was, she couldn't believe how hot he was compared to any other boy she knew, chipmunk or human, even though she only knew 3 talking male chipmunks. Alvin was enjoying this blowjob, he felt more pleasure than ever, and he loved the feeling of Brittany's soft wet tongue moving over his head and his foreskin. "Oh yeah lick the foreskin, feels so good." Brittany took her mouth off his dick and said "Your penis so big it is reaching my throat." as she jerked his foreskin over his head and back, "Do you like that?" she asked, Alvin could only nod, he couldn't talk from the pleasure he was feeling. She began to play with Alvin's balls while resuming sucking. Brittany's hot breath felt really good on Alvin's penis, he always loved everything about Brittany and loved how she knew just how to please a guy. Alvin began to feel a sensation he loved, he was about to cum. "Oooh Aahhh Yes, Britt I'm about to cum." He said as he pulled out of her mouth and began to jerk off and landed a huge load of warm cum all over her face. Brittany licked the cum off of her fingers, "Mmmm, tasty cum Alvin." Alvin put his sweater on before saying '' It's not the last cum you will taste from me." And went off to his room and fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Chapter one got many views but reviews, you need to review so I know what to do next, it helps A LOT more than you think, if you read a story than you can automatically review EVEN if you don't have a account, I will see it, so please write something. It could be a "good job", detailed paragraph, or even a suggestion that I will consider, so if you have a second than please review. I understand what the rules and guidelines say about "explicit content" and the "MA rating", if has a problem with this I will gladly take it down, but there are many other lemons and even BDSM stories out there so I will continue until being told to stop by someone of authority.**_

11:30 AM Brittany read on the clock, "Okay, time to go wake my "king" up." She said. She proceeded up the stairs and went to Alvin's room. Brittany slowly opened the door and found Alvin sleeping; he was curled up in a ball, "Oh he looks so adorable like that," Brittany thought, "He must have enjoyed that little present I gave him last night." Brittany was now remembering the taste of Alvin's cum and sucking him off. She started to get a little horny but shook off this particular urge. She walked up to Alvin and was about to nudge him on the shoulder when she thought of something better, she softly moved her hand from his shoulder to his waist and pulled of the covers, revealing her new favorite toy, Alvin's dick. She couldn't believe how large it was considering that they were chipmunks, she slowly began to jerk Alvin's foreskin over his head and back, "mm" Alvin moaned still asleep, she then put her mouth on the huge rod and began to suck it. His cock was really spreading her mouth to the point where she could barley even suck on it, she licked the bottom of his foreskin right under the head and this woke him up, "Oh yes, keep doing that.' He said waking up, not even really realizing what was happening. He then opened his eyes and saw Brittany's head bobbing up and down on his large dick. "I have this one around my finger, or dick I guess" he thought. He smiled knowing that Brittany is now sexually addicted to him or his dick, either way he loved it. "Yeah, you like that huge cock in your mouth don't you?" Alvin said "Yes Alvin, oh I love your huge cock and your perfect body, there is nothing on this planet more perfect than you." She praised while furiously jerking Alvin's foreskin. "Well," he said "show me; show me that there is no other person or chipmunk on this planet more perfect and important than me." Alvin then got up and told Brittany to get on her knees on the floor, he began jerking off and told Brittany to take off her bra and began tit fucking her, "Oh that feels good Alvin." Brittany moaned, Alvin began to dick slap her head and tits, this sent shockwaves of pleasure through Alvin's foreskin and glans. "Open your mouth." Alvin commanded as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Alvin than began to feel the sensation of an orgasm approach, "Oh yes OH GOD YES!" Alvin shouted as he began to shoot huge loads of his love goo into her eager and wanting mouth. Alvin slowly glided his foreskin back over his dick head and got out of bed. "Alvin, I love you." Brittany said, "I love you too, Brit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brittany and Alvin, these two had a craving for each other. All their sexual relationship has consisted of is Brittany obsessing over Alvin's "equipment", and blowjobs (YES). Alvin began getting more anxious and eager for things to move forward, and Brittany really wasn't going to say no to him, as stated earlier on, she can't get enough of his penis. Alvin was watching a TV program on the news, and the news reporter was REALLY hot, like REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT. Alvin became aroused before Brittany walked into the room when he proceeded to shut off the TV. "Alvin, I saw you, its fine." "Sorry…" Alvin said, but then he had an idea, "Britt, wanna go upstairs so I can get rid of this." Alvin said sensually while pointing at his bulge. "Sure thing Al', let's go.'' Fast forward five minutes later and you have 2 chipmunks in a bed, the male on his knees and the female bent over, "Are you sue this is what you want?"Alvin questioned, wanting to be sure before he entered "Yes Alvin, do it." Brittany responded impatiently. Alvin slowly entered, then hit a barrier, her hymen. He looked at he one more time for the ''OK" and pushed forward (we are going to skip the usual "It hurt'' sentence). Alvin slowly started thrusting his length in and out of Brittany's pussy, his foreskin glided back and forth and more pleasure to both of them, he gradually got faster and was eventually ramming in and out. Alvin couldn't explain the amazing pleasure he felt, his entire body was tingling. Brittany was moaning in pure ecstasy (not the drug you idiots). Alvin eventually felt the sensation of orgasm come and and pulled out as he blew a hot and sticky load of sperm on Brittany's abdomen. ''So much better than a blowjob..." Alvin said before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 "Re **-MEMBER-** ing and The 2nd Encounter"

 **IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I AM BACK, LETS GET READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

We begin withAlvin, who currently was probably the happiest chipmunk in the world right now. The status known as virginity is no longer a part of his life. He gave Brittany all he could the other night, passion, love, pleasure, cum, I MEAN comfort; really anything a female chipmunk going through heat would want. He still couldn't believe how great sex felt, the feeling of Brittany's moist walls clamping tightly on his dick while his foreskin glided back and forth, it was a feeling he would never forget. Alvin really knew that Brittany was addicted to him, or his dick, either way he was addicted to her as well. Alvin knew it was only a matter of time before he and Brittany would go at it again, he just wanted to feel it again. In her room, Brittany was just thinking about the next time Alvin and her would have sex, she wanted to feel his large member inside of her again, and have his warm seed fill her with a warm sensation. Alvin was about to go and ask Brittan Alvin was about to go and ask Brittany for another go but decided not to be pushy, then out of nowhere Brittany jumped on Alvin, "Hey Al, would you like another round?" she seductively asked, "Uhhhhh yes…." Alvin said faintly. Brittany slowly started to tease Ash, rubbing his dick for two or three seconds then stopping, Alvin was going nuts, it was like torture. "Longer and Faster!'' Alvin demanded and got his wish as Brittany had started to give him a full on handjob. Alvin closed his eyes and softly moaned as his foreskin glided over the soft silky glans, Alvin reached for Brittany's pussy and fingered it madly, playing with her fat pussy lips making her moan his name and increase the speed of the handjob. Alvin finally decided to exhibit male dominance and forced himself on top, he took his large cock, lined it up with Brittany's vagina, and slowly inserted. '' Holy shit, yeeeees…." Brittany moaned as his big cock slowly entered her. Alvin shuttered all over, he was feeling it again, the amazing feeling of sex. Shockwaves of pleasure radiated through his body also he felt a warm sensation begin to set in. Brittany was on cloud nine, the feeling of Alvin's thick shaft spreading here was like nothing else. "Holy fuck, this feels so good!" Alvin cried out as his body was tingling all over. "I love you Alvin!" Brittany cried out, Alvin responded with a long passionate kiss. Soon Alvin froze, took his dick out of her pussy, and jammed it in her mouth, savoring the warm velvety feel o her tongue running under his foreskin. Alvin couldn't believe the pleasure, neither could Brittany. Alvin eventually felt the amazing feeling of an orgasm begin and blew his load on Brittany's tits with a loud moan before passing out.

 **FINALLY AN UPDATE, THANKS FOR READING A PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT…**


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE

 **FEBRUARY UPDATES NEVER CAME, SORRY MY DUDES... AND GIRLS...**

"Al?" Brittany called, waiting for her companion's response. Brittany was sitting in her room, wondering, questoning, and nervous. "Yes Brittany, what do you want?" Alvin said while entering the room. Brittany looked at Alvin, trying to think of a way to put what she was going to tell Alvin into words. Alvin looked back, almost horrified by the situation. Alvin walked closer to Brittany and said, "Well... ummm, Alvin you are a father..." Now Alvin was truly mortified by the situation he was in, he was old enough to take care of children, but was he really ready? How are the two of the going to prepare for all of this? What would their family think? All of these thoughts raced through Alvin's head as he truly began to comprehend the situation in it's entirety, he was going through mixed emotions, overwheling joy and also overwhelming fear, fear of the unknown, fear of true RESPONSIBLILITY, and fear of caring for another living thing that he created. Just the thought of his sperm fertilizing an egg cell was scary enough, at least now he knew it all worked properly. " Well, what do we do about... this?" was all Alvin could come up with, all of those thoughts and this is what he came up with. "Wow Alvin, I tell you that you are going to have a child and this is how you respond, you aren't in the slightest bit happy?" Brittany responded, "No, of course I am happy this is great, I'm just a little suprised." Brittany realized this and said " I know Alvin, this is going to be a crazy expierience, but we are going to get through it and succeed at this together." Alvin smiled, now with all of his previous emotions of fear and shock gone he responded, "Hell yeah we are!"

 _ **Later**_

 __Alvin needed to simply sit for five minutes. It seemed as if in a matter of minutes the whole world changed, for better and for worse. The thought of him having a child is almost impossible. He really couldn't fathom what he had just heard, I mean a child that would be his. He didn't know if he was truly ready for the ultimate responsibility, only time would truly tell if he was. He decided he needed a mental break and shut his eyes to take a nap. Now if we shift over to Brittany we can see the thought process is very similar, shock, fear, excitement, and amazement. When you combine these emotions it produces a feeling that leaves you highly unsure of anything, you are scared but somehow really happy, but when you start to feel happy you get scared again. The whole jumble of emotions is somewhat unpleasant, but they're both going through it. Brittany thought to herself "If there is going to be a time when me and Alvin are gonna come together, it has to be now." Nothing could be more true than that...

Nothing.

When Alvin and Brittany got into bed together at night, it was so much different than any other previous time. This was something they had done for years now, close their eyes and sleep, but tonight it seemed harder than ever. Thoughts kept racing through the minds of the two munks as they tried to sleep. Alvin didn't know how he was going to support them and Brittany was so nervous about being able to take care of her child and raise it correctly. By the time either of them had fallen to sleep it was 01:00 AM.

When Alvin woke up, he didn't realize how long he slept, it was 2:00 PM, so he had gotten 11 hours of sleep, he woke up and went into the living room, his eyes fixed themselves on Brittany, who was sitting on the outside porch. Alvin went out and took the seat next to Brittany. "Hey Britt, how did you sleep?" Brittany quickly gazed at Alvin "I barely slept at all, my mind was racing all night. I must've laid in bed for two or three hours before falling asleep." Alvin noded his head, understanding what she was saying, "Yeam I completely get it, you did drop quite the bombshell on me yesterday." Brittany laughed a little, now thinking back to how Alvin reacted, "That is always pretty big news I guess, but if you think back at how many times we had sex, it was bound to happen at some point." Alvin thought back to when he found Brittany masturbating in the bathroom, when she gave him his first blowjob, he was becoming aroused just thinking about it, "You are right, we fucked like crazy for a good period of time, I mean we still do honeslty." Brittany smiled, thinking of all the good times they had together "Of course we did, we love each other, and that love has brought us together and formed a baby." Alvin liked that thought and said, ''Yes that's true, this baby was formed by our love, it is the product of our passion for each other and the deep love we share.'' Brittany looked back over at Alvin and simply told him "Nothing could be more true..." Alvin thought that this was a great time to move in for a kiss and he was right, because Brittany was thinking the same thing, they both leaned in and shared a passionate moment that lasted almost 25 seconds. It's moment like these that can truly make or break realtionships it seems, and this moment MADE this realtionship real. They were going to stick together, have their child, raise it, and be a family. There was no denying that they were for real, and anyone could see it without even knowing them on a personal level. It was truly amazing seeing their relationship go from just random, lustful sex, to a love filled and caring realtionship, they were going to be great parents and not just that, they'd be great partners too.

 **REVIEW, MAYBE NEXT TIME WE WON'T HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG**


End file.
